Connor Murphy
Connor Murphy is the catalyst for the plot of Dear Evan Hansen and is portrayed by Mike Faist. Connor Murphy was a 17-year-old senior in high school. He was the brother of Zoe Murphy (the love interest of Evan Hansen) and the son of Cynthia and Larry Murphy. Connor suffered from depression and anxiety from a young age but was unable to get help because his family didn't pay much attention to him. He fought with his parents and sister and was constantly angry. He was known as the "freak" at school and ended up killing himself. In the cut song "A Little Bit of Light" we discover that Connor overdosed on pills in the park after leaving his house at the beginning of the show in the lyrics "The missing pills from the medicine cabinet, The missing kid found passed out in the park." Appearance and Personality Connor Murphy dressed in a black hoodie and black pants. He wore black boots and carried a worn brown messenger bag. He had long, unkempt hair and his nails were painted black. His eyes were a dark brown with little specks of pale blue in them. While the audience never gets to truly know Connor because he commits suicide very early on, he appears sarcastic, sullen and angers easily. It is implied that he is severely depressed, bipolar and has a lot of anger and family issues. He also uses drugs, possibly due to his family situation. Later in the story, he becomes what other people want him to be—a martyr and figurehead of a suicide prevention project. His birthday is speculated to be April 20th. Connor Murphy turns out to be a very misunderstood teen who has had a rough life. Songs "Anybody Have A Map?" Connor makes a small cameo in the first song of the show. This introduces him and gives us our first taste of who he is and what he is like. "For Forever" Though Connor does not sing in the song, he is thoroughly mentioned as being there. However as the song is Evan's retelling of a fictional today; it is not a proper representation of the real Connor. "Sincerely, Me" Connor sings this song with Evan. This song takes place after we discover he has died but occurs while Evan and Jared are writing fake e-mails to "prove" he and Connor were friends. He is in this song as a figment of their imagination. "Disappear" Evan envisions Connor's ghost to help him find out what to do, which leads to Evan starting "The Connor Project" with his peers. Relationships Cynthia Murphy Cynthia is Connor's mother. While she tries her best to be a good mother, she and Connor are frustrated by each other. Her approach to handling Connor's illnesses is to try a bunch of different cures, switching to a new one each time it doesn't work. She has a bit of a "fake it 'till you make it" mentality. Larry Murphy Connor's Dad. (TBD) They did not have a very close relationship and when Connor committed suicide, he did not seem grief-stricken though he was inside, but didn't want to show it. Zoe Murphy Zoe is Connor's younger sister, and before and during Requiem she admits that he was cruel towards her, though falsely claiming he threatened to kill her, which in the book is shown not to be true. She felt distanced from Connor, though she wanted to be close to him (as shown by her interest in what Evan has to say in "If I Could Tell Her"), and admitted to missing him in the novel. However, she says that Connor's "suicide letter" (Evan's letter to himself) was the nicest thing he ever said to her. In the song "If I could tell her" Evan hints at liking her. Evan Hansen Connor alternated between being extremely angry at Evan (because he thought Evan was making fun of him) and tolerating him, going so far as to call them "fake friends" and signing his cast. In the book, Connor is confirmed as having dated a boy in the past, leading some to believe Connor may have had a romantic interest in Evan. This interest is not confirmed in either the book or musical. Jared Kleinman Connor dislikes Jared during their only interaction, likely because Jared sarcastically calls him a "school shooter" and a "freak".Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murphy